So Not An AntiFic
by LoveThemGingers
Summary: EdwardxJacob. Bella is a raving Mary-Sue and Edward has emotions.


"BELLA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled my inadequate dad. I jumped out of bed and went over to my wardrobe to select an outfit. I picked out a skimpy tank top and a blue mini skirt. That might sound like a slutty outfit but I'm not a slut I'm actually a virgin. I put on my clothes and then went over to the mirror to look at myself and put on my makeup. I always think of myself as being really plain but I'm actually really beautiful and pretty.

I got out my eyeliner and started to apply it around my large, chocolate brown eyes. I didn't bother with mascara because my eyelashes were already very long and dark. When I was done with my eyeliner I put lip gloss on my full, plump lips which were naturally quite red so I didn't need lipstick either. Of course my pallid complexion was perfect and I never got zits so I was finished with my makeup.

I brushed through my long brunette hair while I thought about deep things like love and suchlike. It was a chocolate colour just like my eyes, and it was very shiny and naturally straight. I reviled because it's _so _plain but my unintelligent parents wouldn't let my dye it because they think it's pretty.

"Bella, dear, are you ready?" There was a knock on my door, and then my grandma came in. She had a tray in her hands with a glass of milk and a huge pile of cookies on it. Her fragile body was sagging under the weight of it and I could smell that the cookies were freshly baked.

"God, grandma!" I screamed, knocking the tray out of her hands. Cookies scattered all over the floor as I burst into tears. "You know I can't eat cookies, I'm trying to lose weight because I'm so plain even though I'm not actually! You're so stupid!" I threw myself down on the bed and sobbed into my pillow while my grandma bent her ancient body and struggled to clean up the spilled milk and confectionary.

When she finally left, I got up and reapplied my eyeliner before I bounded out of the house, my black backpack bouncing up and down. I was very deep and thoughtful usually because I am a loner and I have no friends and I will never have friends because nobody is good enough for me. I hadn't eaten at all today because grandma is so inconsiderate and made me cookies, so I knew I looked slim, even though I was boring.

I got into my truck, pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to school. I had only just got my license, but I was already a really great driver. On the way to school I thought about how selfish my parents were. I mean, I hadn't even asked for a truck. I hate my parents.

After a few minutes I arrived at school, having only hit 3 cats on my journey. I folded my long, smooth, and slim – I mean plain - legs out of the car first, before hoisting myself out and slamming the door behind me. I hated that stupid car. It wasn't even plain. I started walking towards the main building. All the boys were staring at me. I flicked my radiant chestnut hair and kept walking, thinking about what an average colour it was and how everyone I knew was so plain.

I made my way to my homeroom class and arrived right on time. Everyone smiled at me as I walked in. A few girls in the corner said "Hi, Bella!" and beckoned me over to join their little group. On my way over there, a few boys with terminal beautifulness stopped me and tried some pathetic chat-up lines. I thought they were mocking me because I'm so plain but I they actually all really wanted me because I was so sexy.

When I finally got over to the group of girls, they hugged me. When they pulled away they beamed at me. I guess they thought I was funny, as well as gorgeous.

There were three females in the group. Jessica, the leader, was actually kind of strange-looking. I know that boys only like brunette, pale girls like me. Also she did odd things like give away free lollipops to people and wish them a nice day in her free time, I mean who does that? All three of the girls were girly, and they were all really stupid. Angela was only in advanced math! I took super-advanced classes because I'm really smart.

I went along with their boring conversation for a while. They didn't talk about deep and interesting things like I did; only shallow topics like genetic engineering and string theory. I nodded occasionally, but I was absorbed in my deep thoughts about the latest NME magazine and sparkly pink nail polish.

It was only the talking of my homeroom teacher that snapped me back to reality. She was rambling on about something super-boring. Apparently Russia had declared war on Mexico or something, it was really irrelevant. It didn't involve hot guys or anything I was interested in (my interests include hot guys and being plain.) I felt cultured.

She took the register, and then I went to my class next class. Edward Cullen was sitting at the biology table in biology. I take biology because I have no ambitions and I'm squeamish. I can't even see blood without fainting. Obviously, studying life forms was an excellent choice.

The teacher turned out the lights so that we could watch a video. The video was of lions mating. The tension between Edward's young hot teenage body and my boring plain one was tense. I allowed myself to stare shamelessly at him, and he ignored me.

Edward Cullen had milky pale skin, and reddish blondey-brown hair that curled slightly. I wanted nothing more than to run my slim, plain fingers through it. He had turned up to class that day wearing a grey shirt that was five sizes too small, so I could see all his perfect muscles bulging through. I craned my neck to see into his liquid topaz eyes, which were the epitome of perfection. He was beautiful in a gorgeous way.

After waving a hand in front of his face a few times, I said loudly, "Edwaaaaard?" He said nothing, but continued ignoring me and watching the video. Biology ended after five minutes and I packed up my things. I clutched onto Edward's arm as we left but he continued to ignore me. I didn't care. I had known Edward Cullen for a whole week now, and he was my whole life, my love, and my latitude. I clung to his arm the rest of the day.

The rest of the day persisted without events, apart from a member of Edward's incestuous family ripping out a young girl's throat in the cafeteria. Edward punched my plain face until I agreed to get in his car with him, and then he took me to a nice meadow. We lay in the grass for a while. Then Edward started to cry, tears of blood running down his beautiful perfect face and smudging his stage make-up.

"What's wrong, Edward, my angel?" I asked him, holding his hand.

He turned to look at me. "Bella, I must inform you of something." It was the first time he had ever spoken to me, and I had one right there and then at the sound of his magnificent voice.

"Yes, Eddiekinz?" I was trembling, almost in tears at his obvious painful anguish and pain. The sun suddenly came out from behind a cloud, and Edward's skin started to sparkle. It was as though he had bathed in glitter that morning.

Seeing his sparkling flesh made Edward cry harder, and I did my best to comfort him. I'm a very caring and love-filled person, you see.

"I...I'm a vampire," he sobbed, rolling over onto his front and pounding the grass with his fists. "I don't eat people but I want to brutally murder you and... Oh Bella, what's stopping me? I couldn't care less about you!"

I was in tears by this point, trying to roll him back onto his back so that I could stare adoringly at his abs. "Don't you love me?"

"Love you? Why on earth would you think that? I've been completely ignoring you for weeks and I haven't shown any interest in you whatsoever!" he said, propping himself up on one elbow to regard me with lust-filled eyes.

"You looked at me at lunch the other day," I said defiantly.

"Because you were calling my name and waving hysterically," Edward sighed. "Bella, how could I make this any clearer? I'm a sexy, immortal, perfect vampire and you're an annoying, boring schoolgirl. _Why_ would I be interested in you?"

"Who are you interested in?" I whispered jealously, my heart aching. This man who I had known for five minutes didn't love me. I immediately felt the need to jump off a cliff, just for fun.

"Do you know Jacob Black, from La Push?" he smiled sheepishly. "We've been together for about a year now, but don't tell anyone. We have an _actual_ forbidden romance, so some people might actually disapprove."

I burst into fresh tears. I was losing my Edward to the guy I'd been shamelessly flirting with. Somewhere deep in my mind I knew I deserved it for being so selfish, but my selfishness overrode the rational thinking. "Just kill me Edward," I cried. "Kill me."

I saw his caramel-orange eyes light up. "Jake will be pleased, he really hates you."

"Just kill me!" I screamed, dismayed at how horrible and pointless my life was because Edward had never loved me. "Please!"

And that is what he did. EdwEdw


End file.
